justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs in Just Cause and Just Cause 2
An Easter Egg is an intentional hidden message that is meant to be discovered either on purpose or otherwise by accident. Just Cause 2 Easter Eggs LOST Island Easter Egg There is an island located on the top left hand corner of the map that has many refrences to the popular TV show: LOST. On arrival to the island, anything you are flying in will be struck down by lightning, and almost immediatly after you enter the island it will start to rain; there is also a crashed Aeroliner located near the beach. Some also claim that you can hear the Smoke Monster sound effects while walking through the jungle, the smoke monster can be found on the island he appears as a panu soilder, and is followed by a cloud of smoke. He will never attack you but will try to follow you whever you go on the island. There are hostile WWII Japanese Soldiers on a beach with their bunkers located on the island. This island is later revealed to be "Hantu Island" in the Ular Boys Faction Mission Stranded. This island supposedly carried Emperor Hirohito's Secret Weapon, an electromagnetic pulse machine, which the Ular Boys inadvertently send you to destroy. Once this mission is complete, all effects that were observed before the mission was completed will no longer apply, removing the shroud from this island forever. thumb|300px|left|How to find the Black Smoke Monster Hot air balloon Though not much of an easter egg, there is a hot air balloon which you can ride. It is located at these co-ordinates: X:7392, Y:16151. To ride it, you must shoot the 4 sand bags at either side, and then jump into the basket. Then you press Y/Triangle which lights the burner, to actually control it, you must rapidly tap Y/Triangle and run into the direction which you want to travel, although it is quite slow. If flown over the LOST Island, you will hear the sound of the crash, and a helicopter propellor will fly randomly away, though you will not crash. This could be due to a possible glitch where the helcopter physics and model structure were put under the cosmetic outlining of the hot air balloon. It is also shown as a "?" on the map provided with the limited edition of Just Cause 2. The Happy Bubble Blaster A bubble gun named "The Happy Bubble Blaster" can be found inside a tower located at these coordinates X: 4245, Y: 25978. It does absolutely nothing to enemy soldiers but increases your heat level. Dead Whale A beached dead Whale can be found at these coordinates : X: 29678, Y:31349 . If shot it will explode revealing an armor part upgrade. The Whale appears to be a Sperm Whale, albeit a lot smaller than a real life Sperm Whale, which grows to around 20 meters in length. The one in JC2 is around 8 meters in length. Fake shark A motorized fake shark fin roaming in a lagoon can be found near this location : X: 12665, Y: 22595. Banana Fail A strange sign made with bananas saying "BANANA FAIL" can be found at these coordinates: X: 21898, Y: 20254. NOTE: That if wanted to, the Bananas can be removed, thus ruining the the sign. Race Track A race track with sport cars and motorcycles can be found at: X: 9170, Y: 11413. Multiple cars can be seen driving around the track. The cars are driven by soldiers from the three different factions. Near the pit stop area there are two garages, one of them is occupied by a Mancini Cavallo 1001. Mr. Snowman On X: 23810, Y: 13470 on the map, there is a ski resort. There is also a snowman there that Scorpio can talk to, using the action button. Baby Panay's Moustache And Glasses If you grapple on to a billboard with Baby Panay on it, grapple close to his face. Pressing the action button with make a moustache and glasses appear on Panay's face, like if Scorpio drew on it with a black marker. These drawn-on billboards can also be seen at the Reaper's main hangout, being used as target practice. Category:Content